Glimpses After The End
by Margie22
Summary: A few little bits of writing about Lewis after Total Eclipse.


I finally got around to writing a Weather Warden fanfic, I meant to write one ages ago but life has been busy. This one is for my book buddy at school who kept complaining about wanting to see Lewis' POV when he becomes a Djinn. I couldn't think of much except this group of glimpses into the start of his new life. I will try to write something like this for a few of the characters.

**Disclaimer: Weather Warden series belongs to Rachel Caine**

* * *

**LEWIS**

_The fire, it should have burned but it didn't. I felt it as if I were a part of it, as if it were a part of me. As the flames licked my skin, my face, burned my clothes to ash I didn't complain, I let them do what they must because I felt myself changing into something different._

Lewis had done it, he had made the Mother understand, he had saved the human race.

Lewis stood in Jonathan's old house. He didn't want to change anything. Though some things had been changed by Whitney, there were still a lot of things that Jonathan had created, made how he had wanted his house. Lewis could still feel the presence and power of Jonathan and even though he knew that he held that same power, he still felt weak and he felt it would be wrong to change things in the house.

He decided to change everything that Whitney had already changed. He made everything match, made things how he imagined Jonathan had liked them. He would eventually change things and them his but it wouldn't just yet.

Lewis was now the leader of all the Djinn. The new and the old Djinn, the true and the made Djinn.

He was a new Djinn. He'd been a human, a warden, a very powerful warden. He'd been made a Djinn by the mother from the many deaths that had happened when she had been trying to get her payback on the human race.

The new Djinn in his opinion seemed to be the nicest. The old Djinn were the harshest. Most of the Djinn had been happy as Lewis becoming the new leader but like always, there were a few that didn't want him there, they were old Djinn and they wanted Ashan as their leader, even if he was dead. Lewis just couldn't understand how anyone could want Ashan as a leader.

It wasn't hard for him to get them to behave. He held so much power even he was having trouble understanding it all. It was like instinct to use it though, as if he had been born to become this. He probably had.

Lewis was going to see Joanne for the first time since the day he'd became a Djinn. He was calm and he was happy to see his friend. He finally felt acceptance that David was the right man for her and it made things so much easier. He didn't feel scared and full of lust filled emotion like he had in the past at the thought of seeing her. He just felt happy, happy that he could see his _friend._

Him and David had even seemed to have sorted out their relationship. He had talked David and now at least in his opinion, they seemed to be friends. That was what he wanted, to not have to worry about awkward feelings for a woman that he would never be with and hatred for the man that owned the heart of that woman. He didn't need that now, he had enough to worry about, so much to control.

Jo was getting close to the end of her pregnancy, she could have her child any second now really. She would have a beautiful child soon. He couldn't wait to see that child, he knew it would be a strong, beautiful baby that would grow into a powerful warden. He could sense the power that sat inside the child, already he could tell how powerful Jo and David's child would be.

"Oh my god, David! I think my water just broke!"

Lewis stopped a laugh. The three of them were sitting down to dinner together and the timing of this was just... funny. He had secretly wanted to be there to see thee new born child. The new life, the new hope for the wardens.

Lewis had seen Jonathan twice, twice in the few months he'd been Djinn. That had left a question in his mind to what Jonathan was now. That question led to more questions about what he might become. His head seemed full of questions about what he was now and what that meant but he managed to pull himself away from the questions and understand that he would get the answers in time. For now he had the Djinn to lead.

And the Mother had finally fell back to sleep.


End file.
